The A Letters
by MsMKT86
Summary: Emails and letters from A to the Pretty Little Liars
1. Spencer the Slut

Dear Spencer,

I know what you did. With Wren. With Ian. You're a slut Spencer Hastings and soon all of Rosewood will know. Now, there are a few simple things that can be done to prevent your _**little secret**_ from being exposed.

First, when you go to school on Monday, in your second period class, leave a not that says "I kissed Ian Thomas". You'll be amazed at how freeing it will be to finally get that off your chest.

Second, you'll do another "freeing" exercise. On the field hockey field drop another note that says "I hooked up with Wren Kim".

Third, you'll need to tell you new little boy toy Toby all about your past exploits. I'll sure he'll just love you for your honesty.

You do these three things bitch, and your pretty little secret will be safe with me.

-A

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave some review love (or hate). Anything is better than nothing. I'm still trying to decide whether I should continue with this so your feedback is needed. Thanx.**


	2. Hefty Hanna

TO: Hanna Marin, Hanna_

FROM:qpwoe_**A**_ieurtydontyouwishyou

I know how hard it must be trying to keep Hefty Hanna hidden behind those pretty little clothes you wear.

But I've got news for you bitch; everyone still remembers you as the fat tag along to the coolest girl at Rosewood Day. I can make Hefty Hanna resurface again but if you want to keep your cool girl status you have to do just one thing.

You have to tell everyone that you saw your BFF Mona coming out of Bill Beach. Not only will it cement your top bitch position it will also put Mona in her place. Number two, right behind you.

Do it, or I'll make sure Hefty Hanna haunts you forever.

-A


	3. Aria the Cheater

Dear Aria

Ezra and Aria sitting at a desk, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes scandal, then comes Ezra in jailhouse orange.

Taking it slow, Aria? How's that working out for you? Does Professor Jailbird know that taking it slow with him means you're on the fast track with Ali's big brother, Jason DiLaurentis?

It would be a shame if he knew what I know. You really shouldn't kiss the "other man" in public, Aria. Someone always finds outs, but you know all about cheaters kissing in public. Right?

Heads up; and I don't do this often, Jason DiLaurentis is not all that he seems.

Sometimes crazy isn't always spelled with an A.

Watch your back.

-A


	4. Bitches

To: Montgomery, Aria

Hastings, Spencer

Fields, Emily

Marin, Hanna

From: A

H is for Hefty Hanna

E is for Emily the Lesbian

S is for Spencer the Slut

A is for Aria the Liar

...you Pretty Little Liars are gonna pay for what you've done. It's to bad Dr. Sullivan won't be around to enjoy all the fun.

You four will never learn.

You're playing my game.

You better learn the rules, bitches.

-A


	5. Pretty Little Aria

**I know it's been a while since I've updated this, but I have chapters 5-9 coming your way. I hope you guys like them. And remember, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>Pretty Little Aria<p>

All dressed in blue.

Be careful you, there's trouble a-brew.

Here comes your knight and shining Ezra.

But your daddy's ready for a joust.

Maybe he knows about your little goodbye roust.

Good luck Pretty Little Aria.

Because your knight and shining Ezra could be doing 5 to 10.

-A


	6. The Poster Child

Emily Fields.

The poster child for gay pride.

The poster child for best friends.

To bad you can't keep them alive.

-A


	7. Spencer's Rhyme

Melissa and Garrett sitting in the tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

First comes loves

Second comes marriage

Then come Ian's bastard child in a baby carriage.

Aren't you a lucky duck Spencer?

Crazy sister, bastard niece or nephew and Garrett Reynolds could be your brother-in-law.

Watch out Spencer.

Big sis has her eyes on you.

-A


	8. Making a Comeback

Mona's A.

You're hurting inside.

Are all you're snacks within hands reach?

Hefty Hanna's making a come back.

Caleb and Kate will make such a cute couple.

-A


	9. Watch Your Backs

**Thanks again for reading. It really does mean a lot to me. I love you guys. And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE.**

* * *

><p>You found Mona.<p>

Do you think she's working alone?

She was just a cog in the wheel.

Watch your backs, Liars.

You still have secrets to reveal.

-A


End file.
